


Baby Bird

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Going to Hell, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim's hit by a highly inconvenient de-aging spell he expects to forget everything he's learned from age thirteen to twenty-one as he loses his adult body. Instead he remembers everything, skills, experiences, all of it, but his body is the one he had before starting Robin training. That's annoying enough that Tim fully intends to hide out in his home until they find a way to reverse the spell but everyone around him has other ideas, ideas that Tim ought to resist on principle. But there's nothing else that he can do right now, anyway, so why not indulge himself a little bit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "I'm going to hell for this fic" story I wrote when I was trying to get over some DCnU bad feelings. I've no idea whether I'll ever expand on it so I decided to go ahead and post it for people to enjoy.

"You have to be kidding," Tim snarled as his body shrank enough that the cowl shifted over his eyes, blocking his vision. The smell of sweat filled his nose while the taste of his last power bar intensified on his tongue, increasing as his mouth shrank.

"Down!" Jason bellowed

Tim dropped to the rooftop, cursing under his breath at small time mages who cast ridiculous spells on people in an attempt to get away. Judging by how loose the Red Robin suit was on him, he was approximately twelve or thirteen again. No, thirteen, Tim thought as he pushed the cowl back to the point where he could see again. He spread his fingers and nodded at how much distance they covered. 

He was thirteen; skinny, underdeveloped, apparently undernourished even though Tim had never missed a meal in his life as a boy. His metabolism had been ridiculously fast when he was young. It was only since he'd turned twenty-one that Tim had reached the point where he had to watch what he ate for fear of gaining inappropriate amounts of weight.

The screams and sounds of battle coming from the other side of the roof were easy to ignore when compared with Tim's struggle against the too-large Red Robin suit. He was more than content to allow Jason and Damian to deal with the idiot mage. It wasn't as though he could see what was going on, not with the cowl draped over one eye and the other eye blocked at least half the time. Every time he took a deep breath the damned thing slid down so far that his whole face was covered down to the chin. Dick landed next to him, putting on hand very gently on Tim's shoulder. His touch was welcome in the middle of this fiasco.

"Ah, Red Robin?" Dick asked in his 'oh God, not another de-aging incident, how much has he lost this time?' voice.

"Tell me you have a spare mask," Tim grumbled at him as he shoved the cowl into the right position and held it there with both hands.

"You're okay?" Dick asked as he pulled a spare mask out of one of his pouches. His face brightened as he realized that Tim wasn't that shy, scared, thoroughly determined thirteen-year-old mentally.

"I'm still me," Tim said. "I'm only thirteen physically."

It took just a moment to push the cowl off and then settle the mask onto his face so there was little likelihood of anyone seeing his face, not that it would do them much good when Tim was this young. The mask wasn't exactly the right size--Damian's spare would have been a better fit over the nose and eyes--but it sufficed for the moment. When Tim stood his suit hung off his body, prompting growls that made Dick snicker into his hand. When Tim glared at him, Dick laughed out loud, drawing Jason and Damian's attention from their incredibly excessive work on restraining the mage. The mage was all but cocooned in rope and zip ties, gagged with what Tim suspected was his own hat.

"Baby Bird?" Jason asked in _his_ version of the 'not again' voice. He brushed his knee off as he stood, spraying asphalt onto the mage's face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Tim growled at all of them, especially the mage who winced and cringed inside of his restraints. "Just annoyed."

"You remember," Damian said, sniffing at the mage in disgust. "It somewhat defeats the purpose of removing a person's age if you leave them with their adult personality and knowledge, fool."

Tim stalked over, holding his suit in place with one hand. His other hand held Tim's bo staff at the ready. To his surprise, the mage's eyes went wide and then rolled back in his head as he lost bladder control and passed out. Jason gulped convulsively, his eyes wide behind his red mask. More surprisingly, Damian's breath caught badly enough that his cheeks went blazingly red. At fifteen, Damian didn't blush anymore. He was nearly as tall as Dick now and looked to be as tall as Bruce by the time he grew up.

It wasn't until Tim was kneeling down to make sure that the mage was still alive that he realized that both Jason and Damian had angled their groins away from him. A quick glance over his shoulder showed Tim that Dick had one hand (not at all) casually over his groin, as if the cup wasn't enough to hide any obvious arousal.

"Did you by any chance check his pockets for his spell book before you wrapped him up in rope?" Tim snapped at Jason and Damian because really, a little forethought was appreciated.

"Er…" Jason started to say but trailed off when Tim looked up at him. His cheeks went red as Tim glared. "Not exactly."

"No, I am afraid not," Damian agreed. 

His voice cracked on 'no' and then again on 'afraid' when Tim first glared and then stood to look up at Damian (and that was going to get very annoying very quickly--Damian shouldn't be that much taller than Tim). Tim rubbed his forehead, collapsed his bo staff and then stalked away, gesturing for Dick to follow him.

"I suggest strongly that you do before you turn him over to the police," Tim said. "See what you can find out about this spell, please. N, I'll need a ride back to base. I don't think my arms and legs are long enough for my Ducati anymore. You'll have to drive it. I'll ride behind you."

"Sure," Dick squeaked, stumbling over himself to follow Tim. "That's, that's fine. Sure. Okay. I'll, um, I'll do that. Right."

The ride back to the Cave was considerably tenser than Tim expected. Usually Dick jumped at the chance to drive Tim's Ducati (perhaps because Tim so rarely let anyone else drive it). This time, though, Dick was so stiff that it was like hugging a brick wall instead of his usual supple self. Once they were back in the Cave, Tim dismounted and stalked towards the locker room for different clothes to wear. Taking off the belts was a simple matter of tugging them over his head. They were so loose that he didn't even need to unclasp them. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Dick dismount and walk bow-legged towards the monitors.

"You're home early, Master… Timothy," Alfred said. He paused as he saw Tim's younger body. "Perhaps I should take some of your older clothes from storage."

"Please," Tim said with a grateful smile at Alfred. "Jason and Damian have the mage who spelled me. Hopefully they'll find something that will let us reverse this quickly. I want my normal body back as soon as possible. At least I didn't lose my memories this time."

"I quite understand, Master Timothy," Alfred said with his normal business-like nod. "Feel free to shower while I fetch you some clothes that fit."

"Will do, Alfred," Tim said.

He continued into the locker room, unzipping and letting the Red Robin suit slide off his too-young body. Tim caught it before it hit the floor and tossed it onto one of the benches. His underwear slid off just as easily. The choking noise that came from the monitors made Tim roll his eyes. Really, the last thing Tim had been at thirteen was sexy. From the way the others were reaction Tim would have thought he'd suddenly been transformed into a sex god of some type.

"Ridiculous," Tim grumbled as he washed his body clean from the exertion of the night's patrol. "I swear. They should outlaw magic or at least impose some sort of control over it. It's absurd the sorts of people getting access to spells these days."

By the time he was done, Alfred had laid out a pair of Tim's old jeans that he'd outgrown a month after starting his training. Next to that was an old T-shirt and one of his flannels. Tim chuckled as he put them on. It certainly wasn't what he wore these days but at least the clothes fit well. His more normal suits certainly wouldn't fit at all. He had to hope that Alfred had saved some of his old pajamas, as embarrassing as they would be to wear now. Tim didn't remember if he'd ever thrown out the old Superman and Green Lantern pajamas he'd kept at the Manor when he first started training and was too tired to make the trip back home each night.

Everyone was back from the field by the time Tim was dressed. Bruce was at the monitors, glowering at whatever data he'd gathered over the night. Dick, Jason and Damian were huddled with Steph and Cass, both of whom looked curious and worried. Tim rolled his eyes at the worry. He was fine other than being too small. Alfred had left a tray of food for them all so Tim snagged a cookie before heading towards the others. It wasn't his favorite oatmeal raisin but the chocolate chips tasted incredibly good. Apparently his high metabolism induced sweet tooth was back.

"Tim?" Steph squeaked as he stalked over.

Both her eyes and Cass' went extra wide. Tim looked over his shoulder because the awe and lust in both of their expressions didn't match at all with how he'd looked at thirteen. Nothing was there other than one of the cases that reflected Tim's back. He frowned at them, getting blushes from all five of them, Jason, Dick and Damian included.

"What is going on?" Tim demanded, hands on his hips. "Did he cast more than just a de-aging spell on me?"

"It doesn't appear so," Bruce said from the monitors. He very carefully did not look at Tim even though he obviously saw enough from the corner of his eye. The nape of his neck slowly turned red as Tim watched. "From what little we've determined so far you were simply de-aged to approximately twelve or thirteen years old."

"Thirteen," Tim said as he leaned one hip against the console while studying the data Bruce had gathered. There wasn't much yet. "My hands were half an inch smaller when I was twelve. This nearly exactly the age I was when I first approached you, Bruce, perhaps a couple of months younger than that."

Bruce's dry, rough swallow made Tim frown at him. When he looked past Bruce to the others, Jason was adjusting himself in his pants. Damian was so red that he looked as though he was on the verge of a nose bleed. Dick and Steph both looked at Tim as though they were starving while Cass had both of her hands over her cheeks.

"What in the world is wrong with you people?" Tim demanded. "Are you sure there's no additional spells on me?"

"You…" Jason's voice cut out on him when Tim raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Baby Bird, you look like jail bait but you move like death incarnate. Seriously, little boy voice and body combined with lethal skill and, and, fuck! Even standing there I can see that you're ready to take anyone and anything down. It's hotter than hell."

"I'm going to Hell," Dick whined as he buried his face in his hands. "Oh my God, I'm going to Hell for this. This is so wrong!"

"You are not allowed to interact with Grandfather," Damian agreed, nodding so hard that he looked like a bobble-head. "We would never get you back, Timothy. As annoying as you can be, I would not wish that on anyone."

Tim stared at them, looked at Bruce who looked up at Tim and then away with an uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks. Cass nodded her agreement while Steph bit her lip and squirmed exactly like she used to when they first started dating and Tim showed her a new high kick. Even Alfred, who had appeared out of the locker room with Tim's Red Robin uniform over his arm, nodded his agreement.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Tim groaned. "Fine. I'll drive back to my house and stay there for a while. I'm sure that I can work remotely just as well as if I was here. The rest of you can work on finding a counter-spell for this nonsense."

Alfred cleared his throat in his most intimidating and forbidding way. Tim stared at him, glowering when Alfred frowned at him. There was no way that Alfred thought he should stay here, not when the others were reacting so inappropriately to Tim being de-aged.

"Master Timothy," Alfred huffed, "may I remind you that you are, in fact, thirteen at the moment. You are visibly too young to drive. Even if you were to adjust the seat of your car to the point that you could reach the pedals you would be stopped as soon as a police officer noticed you. I think it best for you to stay here in the Manor where few people will see you. We cannot after all explain this incident, now can we?"

Tim groaned. "All right, you have a point. I'm going upstairs. The rest of you, get to work solving this problem. Alfred, I think I'll eat in my room in the morning."

"Very well, Master Timothy," Alfred said. "I took the liberty of laying out some of your old things for you. Hopefully they will fit properly during your stay."

Rather than responding, Tim nodded and stalked towards the stairs. He snagged half a dozen cookies and two sandwiches on his way, wondering if he had his wallet upstairs. Ordering pizza sounded like a terrific idea right now, despite the time of night. The sheer thought of pizza, rich with cheese, meat and olives, made Tim's mouth water. Tim sighed. Yes, his metabolism really was set back at thirteen. 

One way or the other, Tim was stuck at the Manor for the near term. Alfred was quite right that Tim couldn't drive as he was, unfortunately. As young as he appeared to be, there wasn't much that Tim could do. Even calling in for WI meetings wouldn't work given how high his voice was currently. No, Tim appeared to have an unscheduled and unwanted vacation on his hands. Now if only the others would figure out how to reverse the spell before they all drove Tim completely insane.


	2. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian tries to deal with the changes to Tim and fails rather dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: Damian is fifteen in this, which is not quite old enough for legal consent in NJ. I did say that this is my 'going to hell' fic, didn't I?

_I can do this,_ Damian thought as he stood outside of Timothy's bedroom door with a tray of breakfast food that Alfred had prepared. _I will do this. I will not allow myself to behave inappropriately. No matter how old Timothy truly is, currently he is younger than me and physically unprepared for anything. I will behave as my parents would expect._

Visions of Bruce playing the role of Brucie Wayne, slopping wine down a woman's dress and then offering to clean her up with his mouth danced behind his eyes. Memories of Mother and Grandfather's many lovers battled with the image, prompting a groan from Damian. No, he didn't think he actually could do this.

Timothy was stunning. Damian did not know exactly what had changed with his age reversion to make him so much more attractive but he had gone from a highly annoying, stubbornly superior rival into the sort of individual that wet dreams were made of. Quite literally, much to Damian's dismay over the night. He thought that it was the combination of innocent appearance and visibly deadly skills but could not be sure.

Not that thinking about why Timothy was suddenly irresistible helped Damian knock on the door. He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood, reminded himself viciously of how irritated he had been with Timothy for closing on their target without reinforcements last night, and then rapped his knuckles against the door twice.

No answer.

"Timothy, I have your breakfast," Damian said as he unlocked the door one-handed and then slid inside. "Do not attack me or Alfred will be annoyed with you."

To his surprise, Timothy was still asleep. He'd curled around one of his pillows, hugging it tightly. One leg stuck out of the blanket though the other was still covered by blankets as was half of his back. His sleeping face looked truly young, as though Timothy actually was nothing more than a skinny thirteen year old boy dressed in black flannel pajamas decorated with Green Lantern insignia. At thirteen, Timothy was smaller than Damian had been at eleven, thinner, lacking even the wiry muscles that Damian had worked so hard for. He looked completely innocent.

"Timothy!" Damian snapped. "Breakfast!"

"Mmm?" Timothy mumbled into his pillow as he slowly scrubbed his face against it. "Mmm… five more minutes."

"It is noon," Damian said, unsure whether he wanted to laugh at Timothy's sleepy expression or snarl at him for behaving so inappropriately. He had never seen Timothy so vulnerable before even while injured and drugged to the point he couldn't speak.

Timothy blinked twice and then suddenly he was awake, aware and alert. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand as he pushed his pillow back into place at the head of his bed. The sheer difference from the childlike innocence of sleep to…

Damian swallowed. One hand was held stiff, exactly poised for a nerve strike. The hand against Timothy's face didn't block his sight. It did protect his nose and mouth from both attack and gas. He had his head cocked so that he could hear everything happening in the room. As Damian had not closed the door, Timothy could hear if anyone approached outside. By the time he dropped his hand and met Damian's eyes with a threatening little smile that promised death and destruction to anyone presumptuous enough to attack him, Damian's pants were painfully tight and his cheeks were embarrassingly red.

"I do not understand," Damian snapped at Timothy while kicking the door shut. He stomped over to deposit the breakfast tray on the bedside table. "How did I not see what you are before this?"

"Excuse me?" Timothy asked nearly as sharply as Damian.

"You are deadly!" Damian huffed with a wave of a hand at Timothy's posture. "You are thirteen, physically untrained but despite that I truly believe that you could give my Grandfather pause. I see no weaknesses in your posture nor your awareness, though you could have been more aware when I came in."

"I always was a deep sleeper when I was younger," Timothy said. He shrugged as if Damian's observations were to be expected. "I didn't get over it until I was sixteen or seventeen. What did Alfred make me?"

Rather than address Damian's observations of his skills, Timothy pushed Damian aside so that he could reach for one of the covers on the tray of food. Damian shuddered at the touch, tasting blood as he bit his lip again. Timothy paused, looking up at Damian with that strange mixture of innocent face combined with lethal knowledge. He laughed after a moment, allowing his hand to rest on Damian's belt buckle.

"Really?" Timothy asked, droll, eyebrow raised and mouth quirked up in a smirk that was far too mature for the body he wore. "You're that attracted to me now, Damian?"

"Stop that," Damian hissed at him. "You are a child!"

"I'm no more a child than Bruce is," Timothy retorted. His fingers drifted down to the zipper of Damian's pants. "But you are. You're only fifteen, after all."

The look in his eyes made it very clear that Timothy knew perfectly well that Damian had already explored sexuality with Colin. After Dick's thoroughly embarrassing lectures on the subject when he caught Damian and Colin kissing two years ago, Damian was certain that every hero on the planet knew that he was no longer virginal.

Those kisses seemed harmless compared to the heat in Timothy's eyes as he toyed with the zipper of Damian's pants. Damian shivered, unsure whether he wanted Timothy to back off and go back to the food or pull the zipper down so that he could succumb to the intense attraction that seemed so far beyond his control. As he watched, the wicked amusement shifted to consideration and then a wry sort of smile that made Timothy's young face look at least a decade older.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing much else I can do until this is fixed," Timothy murmured.

"What?" Damian asked.

"Don't brace yourself," Timothy ordered.

Damian opened his mouth to ask what Timothy meant but before he could say anything Timothy moved and Damian found himself flat on his back in the middle of Timothy's bed. He squawked but Timothy straddled his hips, setting his too-small hands in the middle of Damian's chest as he pressed down against Damian's groin. Only as a groan ripped its way out of Damian's throat did he realize that Timothy had used his belt and a hand shoved between Damian's legs to topple him to the side, kicking Damian's legs so he landed as Timothy wanted.

"Nice," Timothy murmured as he rocked his hips. "Very nice indeed."

"You are erect," Damian whimpered. He clutched the blankets that were still warm with Timothy's body head, shaking with arousal that he couldn't deny.

"I used to masturbate three or four times a day when I was thirteen," Timothy chuckled. "Usually at least once before I got up every morning. This is better. If you want to, of course."

He stopped rocking, stopped rubbing against Damian, stopped giving Damian the painful-perfect stimulation that made him feel as though his spine was going to explode with pleasure vertebra by vertebra until his head imploded. Damian slapped his hands around Timothy's hips, keeping him from leaving the bed.

"Don't stop!" Damian ordered.

"Pushy," Timothy laughed. "Are we both a little needy this morning?"

The teasingly threatening expression on Timothy's face only increased Damian's need. He bucked up against Timothy in an attempt to get more. To his surprise, Timothy's eyelids dropped and his mouth opened in a tiny sigh of pleasure. Better than that, Timothy began rocking against Damian once more. His movements were more urgent, coupled with tiny moans of pleasure that forced Damian to close his eyes.

He could not watch this. It wasn't possible. He couldn't watch Timothy pleasure himself against Damian's body, not when he looked so young and innocent. Instead, Damian imagined that it was Timothy's older self holding him down and rubbing off on him. The fantasy collapsed the instant Timothy dropped against his chest to clutch at Damian's shoulders.

"More," Timothy panted. His voice was so young, so needy, so desperate that Damian had to stare into his eyes. "More!"

Damian brought one hand up to cup the back of Timothy's head, pulling him into a kiss while rolling the two of them over so that he was on top. Timothy whined into his mouth while wrapping his legs around Damian's hips and kicking his heels against Damian's ass. That was more than enough to make Damian shout.

His thrusts were ragged and uncontrolled because he was already at the edge of his control. To Damian's relief, Timothy seemed equally turned on, equally aroused, because his nails dug into the back of Damian's head as he kissed Damian with a ferocious intensity that made all sense and reason disappear. The zipper of Damian's pants added a level of pain that he normally would have removed as quickly as possible but with Timothy panting into his mouth, grunting desperately for each of Damian's thrusts, there was no possibility of stopping, of undressing, of doing anything other than humping against Timothy's young body with all the lust and need that Damian felt.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Timothy panted against Damian's lips. 

He bit hard down hard enough to split Damian's lip even further, his body bowing up against Damian until he gasped and then shouted in orgasmic ecstasy. Damian jerked at the feeling of Timothy's nails piercing the skin on his shoulder (and when had Timothy opened his shirt enough to get at flesh?) and on the back of his neck.

"Nnngh!" Damian grunted as an orgasm slammed through him with enough force to make the world go away in a shower of stars.

When Damian came back to himself moments later, he was wrapped around Timothy, holding him close as though he was the most precious thing in the world. He could feel Timothy chuckling into his shoulder at the unexpected embrace. It still took nearly a fully two minutes before Damian could force himself to let Timothy go.

"Mmm, I wouldn't have thought that you were a cuddler," Timothy said, his smile wicked but approving and entirely too old for his apparent age. "Surprising. Nice, but surprising."

"If you tell anyone I will murder you," Damian mumbled at him.

Timothy laughed. He patted Damian's head before rolling to pull the tray of breakfast food onto the bed with them. To Damian's surprise, Timothy immediately began eating the very large breakfast that Alfred had prepared for him. Where on a normal morning Timothy would have coffee, a bagel or scone and a half a piece of fruit, this morning he gladly consumed eggs, bacon, ham, coffee, a very large blueberry scone and two oatmeal raisin cookies.

When Timothy noticed him staring, he shrugged. "I had an extremely high metabolism when I was young. I used to have to eat the most unbelievable amount of food to keep any weight on my body. Are you going to join me in the shower?"

He leaned against the pillows, sipping his coffee with extra cream and sugar. Timothy's arch expression wasn't what made Damian whine and hide his face in the pillows. It was the wet spot staining the groin of Timothy's Green Lantern pajamas, coupled with the erection that had begun to fill them out. Worse, Damian's penis immediately began to fill as well, making his wet underwear and pants into the worst (best) sort of torture.

"I didn't break you, did I?" Timothy chuckled while running his fingers through Damian's hair.

"You are the deadliest person I have ever met," Damian complained, "and I do not understand why I did not notice it until now!"

"Yes," Timothy agreed with his wicked, too-old smile, "but are you going to join me in the shower? Trust me, it's much better with water cascading over your body."

Timothy stretched in a manner that was simultaneously seductive and blatantly deadly, his hands and legs taking on attack positions that he moved through so smoothly that only one who knew what they were looking for would recognize it. Damian moaned. He sat up and nodded, entirely too aware of the way his hands shook.

"Yes," Damian said as he consigned his soul to whatever hell might exist for this indiscretion. "Please."


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has to deal with the new/old Tim, who has decidely improper ideas of how to handle his age regression as well as some favorite fantasies he'd like to live out.

Bruce frowned as he sorted through the paperwork on his desk, the quiet in his office nearly as stifling as the sheer boredom of the work. Tam did a wonderful job running Wayne Industries but there always seemed to be paperwork that absolutely had to have his signature. She'd made it quite clear that he was to review and sign everything when she came over that morning. Her glare wasn't quite as effective as Lucius' had been but Alfred had stood behind her right shoulder glowering at Bruce so he'd given in with his best 'it's much too early in the morning to fight' Brucie Wayne smile.

Hopefully he wouldn't bruise where she'd struck his shoulder in retaliation.

He'd been relieved that Tam hadn't asked to talk to Tim. Even though she knew (portions) of their nightly activities, Tam had never enjoyed the more unusual things that happened to them all. Now, as he glared at the stack of paperwork still to sign off on Bruce rather wished that she had stayed. Perhaps if she'd seen Tim's thirteen-year-old self she wouldn't have been quite so adamant about every single page having to be reviewed, initialed and signed properly.

"I should retire," Bruce complained as he stared out the window.

"I think that Gotham might fall apart if Batman returned," Tim said from the doorway.

He slipped inside, shutting the door silently behind himself. The cognitive dissonance of seeing Tim as he'd been at thirteen was bad enough. It was far worse as he held one hand up to forestall Bruce's automatic explanation that he'd meant Bruce Wayne retiring, not Batman. Tim's stance was entirely alert, utterly focused and just menacing enough that Bruce reacted much the same way he always had to Selina and Talia.

"Problem?" Bruce murmured just loud enough for Tim to hear him.

"Steph and Cass found a Japanese school boy's outfit somewhere," Tim replied in the same low tone. "They want me to dress up."

"Sailor suit?" Bruce asked with a tiny shudder for the horror of it.

"Oh no," Tim sighed. "Dark jacket with Mandarin collar, white shirt, slacks. I would have taken my chances with the police if they'd tried to put a sailor suit on me."

Bruce's ever-too-obliging imagination promptly provided an image of Tim in a suit just like that, allowing him the mental pleasure of stripping it off Tim slowly while Tim moaned underneath him. When Tim had actually been thirteen, thoughts of ravishing him had been the farthest thing from Bruce's mind. Jason's death had been entirely too fresh and Bruce hadn't been able to accept Tim fully. The familiar litany of fantasies that had occurred (without action being taken) with Dick and Jason simply hadn't happened with Tim.

But now Tim looked the age while thinking and acting like his adult self. The fusion of childish innocence with adult sensibilities was powerfully seductive in ways that Bruce wasn't prepared for. He shook his head to dislodge the image, jerking as Tim hissed and then ran silently over to push Bruce away from his desk. A moment later, Tim was under the desk and pulling Bruce back into place.

"Tim!" Bruce snapped.

"Shhh!" Tim hissed at him.

He set his thumbs in just the right place to hit a nerve strike if Bruce didn't do what he wanted. Bruce wasn't at all sure that would matter, not when Tim's face was inches from his groin and the ferocious expression he wore was making Bruce's penis wake up and pay attention. Two seconds later the door opened to show Bruce Steph with, as expected, a school boy outfit in her hand.

"Darn it," Steph complained. "Tim?"

"Not here," Bruce said without twitching at the pain Tim inflicted on him. "Have you checked the attic? He used to hide there when he was younger."

"Oh!" Steph breathed, her eyes alight with excitement. "No, we haven't. Cass! Attic!"

Bruce heard Cass say something up the hallway but the door shut before he could make out what it was. Tim's thumbs eased up as the seconds went by without their return. Eventually, a minute and ten seconds later, Tim sighed and relaxed. He set his head against Bruce's thigh, smiling his thanks up at Bruce.

That was almost worse than the mental images of Tim dressed appropriately to his physical age. Kneeling under Bruce's desk this way it fed into a whole different set of fantasies that Ra's had found amusing years ago. Bruce swallowed hard as he set his hands against the edge of the desk so that he could push away.

Tim smirked and rubbed his cheek against Bruce's inner thigh, humming appreciatively.

"Tim…" Bruce began only to stop as the single word came out shaky.

"Yes?" Tim asked.

Mischief filled his eyes as he slowly brought the fingertips of his hand up along the inside of Bruce's other leg, sending bolts of erotic lightning through Bruce once he cupped the swell of Bruce's groin in his hand. Tim's laugh was low and wicked. His fingers caressed Bruce through his pants, hinting and promising so much that Bruce would never have.

"Tim!" Bruce gasped at a particularly firm squeeze.

"Once again, yes?" Tim said. He shifted position so that he could nuzzle Bruce's thigh. "I had this fantasy for years, you know. Hiding under your desk, seducing you through little touches and kisses; I wanted to blow you while you talked to your secretary, to Lucius. It's kind of nice. I fit properly under here again."

"You didn't… Tim…" Bruce moaned, his hands clamping down so hard on the edge of the desk that the wood creaked.

"Didn't try it out to see how much room there was?" Tim asked, said, teased, promised with young eyes hot with very adult lust. "Oh yes. Many times. You almost caught me here a couple of times but I heard you coming and lost my nerve. The first time was only a few weeks after I started training."

Everything that Bruce might have said in response to that revelation evaporated once Tim mouthed him through his pants. Even with layers of fabric between Bruce and Tim's mouth, he could feel the heat of Tim's breath. The desk's edge creaked again, this time more loudly. It took almost more focus than Bruce possessed to release the desk so that he could reach down to push Tim away.

His hands failed him though when Tim moaned and breathed so deeply that Bruce knew he was memorizing the smell of his arousal. Instead of pushing Tim away, Bruce found himself opening his pants, pushing his underwear out of the way and offering himself to Tim. It was wrong, utterly wrong, on so many levels but the joy and need in Tim's too-young, too-old eyes short-circuited Bruce's better sense.

"Yes," Tim hissed.

He grasped Bruce and immediately licked the head of his cock, shuddering at the taste. Only a moment later Tim's lips slid around Bruce, going farther and father until Bruce was certain that Tim would gag on his erection. He didn't. Instead Tim adjusted the angle of his head, rocking his hips as if this was the most exciting thing he'd ever done. After a moment he tugged Bruce closer, close enough that his belly was pressed against the edge of the desk.

It completely hid Tim from Bruce's eyes. Being hidden seemed to encourage Tim even further because his hands moved on Bruce's shaft, cupped his testicles, while Tim's mouth sent explosions of pleasure through Bruce's brain.

"I should," Bruce began and then had to stop as his voice broke. "Should finish the paperwork. Tam, Tam said that she'd be back for it sometime soon."

Tim whined, the vibrations of his throat making Bruce gasp and thump the desk with his fist. He felt Tim nod, felt the way Tim shook with excitement. Bruce laughed breathlessly. Everything was wrong but he'd rarely felt anything so right before. Shuffling with the papers made Tim grunt and whine more loudly, made him suck as though his life depended on it.

Bruce grunted as well. He held himself still for Tim only through sheer force of will but that wasn't enough to keep Bruce's orgasm at bay. The fantasy seemed to call for Bruce not showing what was happening under his desk so he did his best to pretend that his face wasn't red with arousal, that he wasn't panting from Tim's ministrations.

When his orgasm hit it was so sudden that Bruce had no warning. Tim coughed once but quickly swallowed Bruce into his throat, taking him so deeply that there was no more coughing, no gagging, nothing but the pleasure of filling Tim's mouth with his release. Bruce had push away from the desk precious seconds later because it seemed as though Tim would keep him in his throat forever.

"Tim…" Bruce murmured, his voice so ragged that one would have thought that he'd been the one giving the blow job rather than the one receiving it.

"Yes?" Tim asked, husky, pleased and flushed as he eased out from under Bruce's desk only to climb into Bruce's lap. His lips were swollen and bright red.

"You…" 

His words were swallowed this time by a kiss that made Bruce shudder. Tim kissed like an adult even as Bruce's hands told him that he held a child. The difference between what his lips and tongue told him (salty-sweet, wet, passionate, happy, so happy, so very happy) and what his hands said (small, so narrow, a child, this is a child) made Bruce shake hard enough that Tim pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"You…" Bruce tried again only to have to stop and breathe for a moment. "You're too small."

"Mmm, true," Tim said with wry awareness. "But honestly, I would have done it if you'd only looked my way all those years ago."

"That doesn't help," Bruce growled.

"No," Tim purred, leaning close to press his now-wet crotch against Bruce's softening penis. It jerked and tried to harden at the knowledge that Tim had orgasmed without being touched. "But maybe this will: I'd gladly do it again when I'm back to my normal age."

White-hot desire made Bruce growl. He pulled Tim into a much more brutal kiss, taking his young-old mouth with his tongue. Tim moaned as he kissed Bruce back with everything he had. By the time they parted lips again Bruce was almost able to deal with Tim's narrow hips and slender shoulders.

"I'll take that as an IOU," Tim chuckled. There was stubble burn around his mouth in addition to the swollen puffiness of his lips. "Good luck finishing the paperwork before Tam shows up, Bruce."

He slid out of Bruce's lap and sauntered to the door. A quick check of the hallway led to Tim nodding approval. Tim left without looking back. Bruce groaned and slumped in his chair. His erection was back already, hard and demanding. The paperwork was waiting and the clock said that he had nowhere near enough time to masturbate himself into another orgasm before Tam returned.

"I really do need to talk to Tim about his tendency towards sadism," Bruce murmured as he painfully tucked and then zipped his pants back up. "Let's see how quickly I can finish this paperwork."


	4. Steph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph finally manages to get Tim into the Japanese schoolboy outfit but then she has to live with the consequences of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's a miracle! I have more Baby Bird to share! There's a Kink War going on over on Tumblr (look for the Kink War 2015 tag to find any entries) so I had to continue this one. Hope you all enjoy it!

"Oh my god, you're adorable!" Steph gasped when Tim finally, finally, _finally_ stepped out of her bathroom in the uniform she'd found.

It'd taken two days and three running battles to get him into the thing but it was all worth it. Tim's dark hair made him look exactly like her two favorite anime characters come to life, even though his disgusted scowl sort of ruined it. Still, the uniform fit perfectly. Plain black pants, nice narrow cut on the legs, under a hip length black jacket with a Mandarin collar that Tim hooked shut and then tugged at as if it was choking him.

"Suck it up, boyfriend wonder," Steph said. She snapped pictures of him on her phone and grinned when he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, nice! Keep doing that."

"The collar is too tight, Steph," Tim complained.

"Your suit's collar is way tighter and I know it," Steph countered. "Oh, oh! Can you do that lean against the wall thing you do? You know the one where you kind of try to loom at people even though you're too short for it to work properly. It'll really make you look like anime come to life."

Tim shook his head and did the leaning loom thing. Steph cackled and then swallowed because Tim tugged the collar open and tossed his hair. Suddenly he wasn't a cute middle school student annoyed at his girlfriend anymore. He was every yaoi Yakuza boy she'd ever seen or read just before the fight started.

Steph's mouth went dry as Tim unbuttoned the jacket all the way down, pushing it back so that he could hook his thumb into the pocket on the left side. He kept looming, very effectively looming, while glaring at Steph. As her cheeks went red and her breath caught, Tim's glare transformed into a smirk that made her whine.

"I never saw myself as the good boy, you know," Tim said, purred and how could a little boy voice sound that mature? It was just wrong!

"You didn't?" Steph asked. Her phone trembled in her hands.

"No," Tim said.

He pushed off the wall and stalked slowly at Steph and oh wow, that was a stalk, it was exactly a stalk. She'd seen hyenas in Africa stalk that way and every single time they'd gotten their prey. Steph thought about running away but Tim was already right there, plucking the phone out of her hands. He caught the bottom of Steph's T-shirt and laughed, high and mean, as she shuddered.

"I always identified with the bad boys," Tim whispered. "The Yakuza kids, the trouble-makers, the ones who didn't do what everyone wanted them to do. Perhaps because I was one of the good boys and didn't want to be. But now it's different."

"Oh fuck," Steph moaned as Tim slowly pulled her shirt up, revealing scarred abs, her favorite pink bra with the lace that showed off her nipples while still keeping her tits from bouncing too much. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, Tim!"

"You're the one who wanted this," Tim purred at her. "You can't tell me you didn't think it would happen."

"You're thirteen," Steph hissed.

"I know I am, _Teacher,_ " Tim said and that smirk, that horrible, wonderful, evil smirk made her press her legs together. "I thought you wanted to teach me something."

"I hate you so very much," Steph complained but her hands were already tugging at her zipper, pushing her pants down. They stuck slightly at the crotch.

Tim smiled as he ran his hands over Steph's shoulders, knocking the straps off her shoulders. Her tits sagged enough that Tim's eyes automatically went there. He licked his lips and then bent to run the tip of his tongue over the edge of the lace. It felt like lightning, like fire, like Steph crawling straight into Hell and being glad of the chance.

"They're big," Tim whispered. 

His thumbs flicked over her nipples, already hard behind the lace, like the expert he actually was and not the child he seemed to be. Steph whined. He'd learned early on what that did to her and usually didn't take advantage of her twin triggers. This time he shamelessly played with her nipples and smirked for every single gasp and moan, every thrust of her hips, that he inspired.

"On the bed, _Teacher_ ," Tim ordered. "I think I have things to teach you instead."

"I am going to pay you back for this," Steph warned him as she kicked off her pants, all but tore her bra getting it unhooked and then crawled onto the bed and spread her legs for him.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about," Tim said.

Instead of crawling on the bed with her, Tim knelt by the side and then pulled her feet to rest on his shoulder. She scooted closer so that he had easy access because there was no way in Heaven or Hell she was going to miss out on Tim eating her out. That'd been his favorite thing back in the day and he'd only gotten better at it from what she'd heard from Tam a few months ago.

Tim didn't pull the panties out of the way at first. No, he had to smirk and kiss the smiling pink bunny the rested over her clit. His breath warmed the fabric and then his tongue moistened it. Steph gasped as Tim mouthed her through the fabric. His near silent groan of appreciation at how wet she was made Steph shudder and clutch the covers.

"More!" Steph snapped. "Damn it, Tim, quit teasing!"

He laughed, that silent snicker that always meant he was enjoying himself enormously, as he pulled her panties up and off, leaving them to dangle off her right ankle instead of pulling them all the way free. Tim still had all his clothes, the black pants, that white shirt and the black jacket that made him really seem like a fantasy come true.

Then his mouth descended onto her clit and Steph didn't have the brain power for anything other than a scream that cracked in the middle when Tim's teeth grazed her clit. They closed harder a moment later, tugging and twisting her clit as Tim pulled his head back. She screamed again, hit the bed with one fist and then shuddered as Tim sucked her clit into his mouth.

Little flickers of his tongue against the tip of her clit started it. Then his tongue slid lower, right inside of her. Steph jerked and thrust against his face. She tried to wrap her legs around his shoulders but Tim caught her ankles and kept them right where he wanted them. 

It didn't take much of his tongue fucking into her for Steph to give up any pretense of thinking this was wrong. Nothing that felt this good could be wrong. Nothing. Ever. She tried to say something, to scream, to moan, to do anything other than quiver but his breath gusted hot over her clit as his tongue did something incredible inside of her.

Sound was impossible. Movement was impossible. All there was, all there would ever be, was Tim, old and young and so damned dangerous at the same time, making her feel like she was going to turn inside out from the sheer pleasure of his mouth on her body.

"Tim!" Steph screamed as she finally came.

White explosions behind her eyes didn't prevent her from feeling the way his hands clamped down on her ankles. Steph shuddered and rocked against his face, another, bigger orgasm roaring up as his teeth bit down on her clit once more.

This time the pleasure was a tidal wave and Steph let it sweep her away.

She came back to herself a few seconds, minutes? A little later. Tim sat on the side of the bed, still in that stupid uniform. His chin and lips were wet. When he saw her blush and stare, Tim licked his lips and then laughed at the way Steph groaned.

"You're still evil," Steph complained.

"I've always been evil," Tim agreed. "I just hide it better most of the time."

"C'mere," Steph huffed as she pulled Tim down into a cuddle that started out stiff elbows and knees and then dissolved into lazy contentment a few moments later. "Jerk."

"I suppose I'll just have to study harder," Tim muttered against the side of her neck. His left hand rested on Steph's breast and she stiffened as the fingers tightened on her nipple. "Teacher."

"Tim!"


	5. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick will not give in. He won't. He's seen everyone else so far fall to Tim's wiles (and since when had Tim gotten that good at seducing people???) so he's just going to hide until Tim's back to his proper age. Except that Tim has other ideas and doesn't much care if Dick sees him acting those ideas out or not.

Dick checked the hallway, glanced up the stairs and sighed with relief that Tim wasn't around. The last week had been stressful. Every single time he saw Tim it was a shock to the system that Dick wasn't sure that he could handle.

He didn't remember Tim ever being sexy. Well, in the last few years, of course. He had to play the part of Timothy Wayne. But Tim, the real Tim that Dick had train surfed with and laughed at movies and eaten a ton of pizza with? He hadn't been sexy.

Tim had been earnest and serious and goofy and so nerdy that it was painful at times, especially when he had been gelling his hair until it stood up straight.

This time, with Tim young physically and twenty-one mentally, it was a totally different thing. He was so small and wiry, with that early scrappy delicateness that had left him in bruises and scrapes constantly while at the same time claiming that he was fine. And he was deadly, as dangerous as anyone Dick had ever fought.

And yes, Dick knew Tim was dangerous. He'd fought with and against Tim at various points. Tim had gone up against some of the deadliest people on this planet and a few others. But he'd never made that obvious until now. Or he'd been able to hide it better, maybe. Dick didn't know.

All he knew was that seeing young-old Tim made his little head take over instead of his big head and Dick had made some of his most spectacularly disastrous choices while thinking with the little head. So he wasn't going to do that. And if it took avoiding Tim entirely until his spell was broken then so be it.

It was dawn, later than Dick usually returned after patrol, but Tim should be safely in bed so Dick could actually sleep in his own room instead of crashing in one of the many guest rooms. He slipped up the hallway, walking quietly and then froze as his door swung open.

Tim was on his bed. Naked. Utterly and completely naked. With a huge vibrator that he slowly thrust into his ass. It buzzed, shockingly loud in the quiet room. Tim barely made a noise at all, his eyes shut and his face focused as if taking the dildo was the most important thing in the word for him.

Dick clapped a hand over his mouth as his cock sprang to attention.

"Oh God, Dick, yes, that's it, that's it, oh fuck, yes," Tim moaned, eyes still shut. He shuddered and thrust harder, faster, with the vibrator. "Shit, shit, yes, oh God, need this so bad!"

Heat sizzled over Dick's shower-damp skin as he took an involuntary step forward and then froze again. This was wrong, so wrong. Tim must have decided that Dick wouldn't be back so he could masturbate in Dick's room. Dick had pretended not to notice the times it happened when Tim actually was thirteen. Seeing it happen now made his head swim with arousal.

"F-fuck!" Tim gasped as he turned the vibrator higher. "Oh God!"

His voice cracked. Tim bowed up off the bed, head flung back. His supporting hand clenched in the blankets as his cock twitched hard enough to slap against Tim's belly but he didn't come. Instead he started rocking and panting loudly, driving the vibrator inside of himself as if he was getting hammered hard.

"Dick!" Tim shouted.

Instead of coming, Tim's hand let go of the vibrator and snaked around to squeeze so hard on his cock that there was no possibility of Tim coming. He kept the grip, hips hitching and head now dropped back down to the covers. A steady stream of moans came from his mouth and it was too much, much too much.

Dick eased the door shut, stepped silently to the side of his bed and then turned the vibrator up to max. Tim screamed, eyes going wide as he stared over his shoulder at Dick and then flushed bright red over his entire body.

"This is so wrong," Dick moaned. He still pushed his sweats down, tossed his worn T-shirt aside. "So wrong, Tim."

"I don't care," Tim half-shouted, his voice cracking on the last word. "Want you, want this, oh fuck, please Dick!"

His whole body trembled as Dick ran his hands over Tim's too thin ribs. Dick could feel every rib, every little muscle that would someday become a thing of power and wonder. Tim shifted around, scrambling for Dick's cock so that he could suck it into his mouth.

"Oh God," Dick gasped. "Tim!"

Smaller mouth, smaller body, Tim still remembered how to suck a cock and make it incredible. Dick found himself thrusting into Tim's mouth, barely able to keep the thrusts short and manageable for Tim's smaller body. Tim moaned and shuddered, especially when Dick leaned over the top of him to grip the base of the vibrator.

It was easy. Tim was so much shorter, so much smaller, that Dick could get a really good angle to fuck Tim with the buzzing thing. He'd chosen one of the biggest vibrators, the one that was nearly as big as Clark.

"Take it, Tim," Dick gasped as he started fucking Tim hard and fast with the vibrator. "Take it all. You want it, don't you?"

Tim groaned and nodded and sucked so hard that Dick missed a thrust and then thrust so hard that it drove Tim onto his cock much too deeply. Tim didn't seem to care. He sucked harder, shaking and moaning around Dick's cock until all Dick could think about was coming, coming hard, coming now and letting Tim have it all.

"Do it!" Dick ordered as he sped up. "Come for me, little brother!"

Tim screamed and came, his mouth gaping open as he came all over Dick's bedspread. Dick came a moment later, filling Tim's mouth. It took a little bit, long enough for Tim to whimper, before Dick remembered to turn the vibrator off. Then he pulled back and shuddered at the sight of his come dripping down Tim's chin.

"Oh God, I needed that," Tim moaned as he flopped on the bed without any regard for the wet spot.

"I'm so going to hell," Dick whined.

He still let Tim pull him down onto the bed, still helped pull the vibrator out and then shuddered at how wet Tim's now-swollen ass was. Somehow, no matter how wrong this was, it was right because it was still Tim.

"Cuddles," Tim said, sleepy and hoarse and to every appearance actually a thirteen year old who'd just been brutally fucked.

"Hell," Dick whimpered as he crawled into bed with Tim.

Tim laughed. He draped himself over Dick's body with a contented sigh that Dick couldn't help but smile at. When he kissed the side of Dick's neck it was every bit like the twenty-one year old Tim trying to calm Dick down.

"Go to sleep, Dick," Tim murmured.

"Hell," Dick agreed but it wasn't as much of a complaint as it would have been normally.

"No, that's when we wake up in the afternoon," Tim whispered with an evil little chuckle. "I'm looking forward to you fucking me properly then."

Dick whined but he still wrapped his arms around Tim because what else could he do? His little brother needed him so Dick would take care of him, no matter how wrong it was.


	6. Cass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass was glad to finally get Tim alone. Her little brother was having entirely too much fun without her so now that she had her chance she intended to take advantage of it and of Tim.

Cass hummed to find Tim alone in the library. He'd draped himself over the couch, lying on his stomach with one foot dangling over the arm and the other flopped down to the carpet as if he was too bored to do anything like sit properly. In the T-shirt and sloppily loose jeans he now wore Tim looked as though he actually was a child.

Except that a tiny roll would put him off the couch and at the ready and he had a knife tucked into the back of his belt in case of trouble. Cass smiled. Good for him. He should stay ready even though this spell had extended out far longer than any of them expected.

"Bored," Cass commented.

"You too?" Tim asked with a sigh that told her he'd been aware of her entering even though he hadn't shown it by the time she rounded the bookshelves and come on him on the couch.

"Yes," Cass agreed. "Sex?"

Tim grinned and sat up, instantly alert and happy in ways that made Cass laugh. "Now? Here? We could have sex here. I'm sure Damian is coming in soon. He'd probably self-combust seeing us together. Might be fun."

Cass snorted a laughed and waved for Tim to follow her. He left his book behind without a second glance, following her upstairs as if they were going to go practice reading together or maybe do each other's nails. Looking like this Tim could probably pull of her new sparkly black polish with the fine red and green glitter in it. She had to wonder if he'd let her do makeup too. Tim was always good to practice on but now, with no stubble and such delicate skin, he'd probably look stunning.

"What?" Tim asked warily enough that Cass laughed at him.

"Nail polish?" Cass asked. "I have new. A new one. Black glitter."

"Oh," Tim said, nodding slowly. "Maybe after sex? I'm kind of horny and no one else is around except Damian. It still feels weird to seduce him."

"Fun?" Cass asked, honestly curious. Damian had been much calmer over the last few weeks. Apparently sex with Tim was improving his attitude. Or maybe he was getting better at hiding his impatience with everyone else.

Tim nodded thoughtfully as they entered her disaster of a room. He didn't even notice the clothes scattered around or Cass' stack of books that Steph was trying to help her work through. Instead he just settled on the end of the bed and pushed last night's clothes off without seeming to notice them.

"Yeah," Tim said slowly. "We haven't done much. Rubbing off on each other, showering together, a few hand jobs. He's resisted anything more than that. I think he sees sex as something special to share with only the people you really love. Which... no. Just no."

Cass snickered and nodded. As long as she'd known Tim, he'd been very clear, at least to her, that sex was a fun activity that should be done as often as possible with as many willing partners as possible. She wasn't sure if he'd done it with Cassandra and Kon or any of the other Titans but she wouldn't be surprised if he had. It wasn't a question she thought important to ask.

"So what did you want?" Tim asked and that smirk and knowing look was all adult-Tim, not little-Tim.

"Mmm, you," Cass said. 

She rummaged through her dresser and pulled out the harness she used with Steph, purple of course, and then the three dildos that worked best with it. All three of them were big. Steph liked big ones more than Cass did. Cass' favorite dildo's were more slender and a bit longer. The purple sparkly one was super-realistic with veins and carefully sculpted hairs on the balls at the base. The deep indigo one was more stylized with a strong turn up at the tip. And the third one, swirled purple, white and cobalt blue, was the one that Tim stared at.

"I want it," Tim crooned while making grabby hands at it. "Cass! This is awesome. Does it have an internal structure or something?"

"Mm-hmm," Cass said as she stripped down. She grinned as Tim stripped his jeans off, his cock already hard. "It will hold poses."

She laughed as Tim paused halfway through taking his shirt off, the dildo draped across his lap. His eyes were wide and then he threw the shirt away and started wiggling the dildo, cooing every time the rib running the length of it clicked into a new position.

"I want one!" Tim exclaimed.

"I want it in you," Cass said.

"You have the best ideas," Tim said so happy that she leaned over and kissed him as she stole the dildo back from him. "You're my favorite sister."

"Your only sister," Cass said.

She'd left the plug that stimulated her pussy on the harness so all Cass had to do was slide a condom onto the dildo and then seat it in its O-ring before strapping the harness around her hips. No surprise, Cass was already wet enough that the plug settled in comfortably.

The surprise was that Tim was already wet. He lay on his back and spread his legs, lifting his hips and twisting them so that she could see his hole, glistening a little with lube from earlier sex. Cass ran her fingers over his hole and grinned at the way Tim moaned.

"Who?" Cass asked.

"Heh, Dick," Tim said. "He caught me masturbating on his bed at dawn and then fucked me again before breakfast. Then he ran away, the coward. I wanted another round with him."

Cass laughed and nodded. She'd see how disturbed Tim made Dick but it was a stupid sort of disturbed. Tim and Dick had been occasional lovers for years. His body being smaller didn't change Tim at all. He was still Tim and Dick was still Dick. It shouldn't have any effect on their relationship but Dick got caught up in appearances and didn't look closely enough to see that Tim was still Tim inside.

"Hands and knees," Cass murmured.

Tim shuddered and rolled over, arching his back so that she had just the right angle of attack. When she rubbed the head of the dildo over his ass Tim whined and pushed back against it. Cass pulled it away and then smirked at the way Tim pouted at her.

"You were hard to get alone," Cass said.

"Oh," Tim breathed, his eyes going wide and then sliding shut as he bit his lip. "That was bad of me."

"It was," Cass agreed. 

This time when she ran the dildo over his ass Tim moaned but stayed perfectly still. His toes curled and his fingers fisted in her covers but he didn't move at all. Cass smiled and nodded approval.

"Needed you," Cass said. "And you weren't there."

Tim shuddered. "I'm sorry!"

"Have to punish you," Cass continued as if Tim hadn't spoken. "You were bad not to know I needed you, Tim."

As expected Tim whined and dropped his head. A fierce blush swept over his shoulders and down his back. His legs started trembling and his ass suddenly gaped open as if he couldn't wait for her to take him and make him 'pay' for 'denying' her.

"Please," Tim begged, voice gone breathy. "Please Cass!"

Cass hummed, gripped Tim's hip with one hand, the dildo with the other, and then thrust as hard as she could into Tim's ass. He screamed, his whole body screaming the surprise, the shock, with him. She gripped the other side of his hip and then held him still until his shoulders relaxed and the thin length of his spine stretched. The trembling of his legs stilled as well.

She nodded. Good. He did want this as much as she did. Sometimes Tim didn't want it hard and fast, didn't enjoy being taken so hard that he was left swollen and shaking from the force of his orgasms. Not often. Tim had always enjoyed the fact that Cass could come and come and come and still keep on fucking him. Her dildo wouldn't go down, after all, so they could keep going until Tim's body gave out.

The next thrust, hard and deep, prompted a gasp and whine and then Cass started pounding into Tim exactly the way his shoulders and the tremble of his clenched fists told her to. It was almost too hard for her, too brutal, but every single thrust made Tim's excitement rise and his moans got louder by the second.

When he reached the point where he grunted for every thrust, his orgasm nearly on him, Cass reached around and squeezed hard on his cock. Tim screamed again, his head coming back so far that she could see his wide eyes, his dropped open mouth.

"You were bad," Cass grunted as she used her grip on his cock to keep pounding into him. "Mean to me. Have to pay!"

"Yes, yes, oh fuck, yes, please, Cass, please!" Tim begged and whined and moaned and then pushed back into her arms so that she had to kneel with skinny little Tim riding her cock as if his life depended on it.

She grinned and let him do it. The change of position made it so much easier for her to reach up and twist one of Tim's nipples so hard that he'd have a bruise tomorrow. Tim screamed again, slamming down on her dildo. She felt his cock twitch as if he was about to come so she squeezed harder, preventing it.

Tim sobbed and nodded and thrust down onto her cock, twisting his hips so that the plug in Cass shifted. Suddenly Cass' orgasm was right there, driving her over the edge into a fast hard orgasm that didn't slow her down at all. She bucked up into Tim, pinching the nipple again as she released the pressure on his cock.

"Fuck!" 

Tim gasped. He shuddered and sobbed, nodding and fucking her cock with those little twists of the hips that made Cass' whole body shake with arousal just as hard as he was shaking. It didn't take long before Cass grunted her way through a second orgasm, bigger but still not one of the really good ones, the ones that made her eyes shut as she screamed.

That, she wanted that and Tim was going to give it to her. He wanted to, wanted to make Cass come so hard that she screamed, that her legs trembled and her arms stopped cooperating with her. He wanted to come, too, wanted to get that release but he couldn't have it, no, she wouldn't give it to him. He had to earn it first.

"Harder!" Cass ordered as she stroked his cock and the clamped her fingers down on it. Her other hand twisted Tim's nipple so brutally that Tim nearly knocked her hand away. "Harder, Tim!"

"Yes, yes, please!" Tim gasped.

He pounded down onto the dildo, making the bed bounce and the headboard bang against the wall. Cass didn't care, didn't care who heard, who came to watch, to share, to make Tim take even more. Bruce could fuck Tim's mouth, could make him take that big thick cock that was so much like the one Tim rode right now. Damian would bit Tim's neck, twist the other nipple. Dick would stand there and moan as he stroked himself and then dove in to kiss Tim while caressing his body. And Jason, yes, Jason would join in. He'd put his fingers down there with Cass' cock, push them into Tim's ass until he was so full that he couldn't breathe, until all he could do was make those perfectly little gasps that sent shockwaves through Cass's body.

Now, he was doing it now and Cass screamed as she came so hard that vision went away and sound and everything other than the feeling of her hand on Tim's cock loosening enough that he screamed and came and shuddered and sobbed, collapsing backwards against Cass' chest.

"Oh God," Tim moaned, completely slack.

"Needed you," Cass murmured in his ear as she cradled him in her arms.

Tim laughed, breathless and sweaty and shy-pleased-sore-happy. "Needed you, too, Cass."


	7. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full month after Tim got hit by an idiot mage's age reversion spell, Jason comes on Tim blissfully collapsed in one of the Manor's many spare bedrooms. The obvious follows because no matter what age Tim is, Jason is a sucker for his come-hither looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! This chapter marks the end of Baby Bird. Tim's back to normal and back with Jason again. Hope you all enjoyed the new chapters!

Jason strolled through the Manor's seemingly endless halls. Better being up here, on the third floor, than outside. The demon-spawn was living up to his nickname and Cass had one of those incredibly smug expressions that meant she knew exactly why Damian was back to being a total brat. Dickie-bird was too focused on getting Damian to play nice to realize that he was making it worse to Jason had decided it was time for a walk-about.

He was really fucking glad he'd decided on an inside walk-about instead of outside because just about the time he'd walked the full length of the manor from north wing to south wing on the second floor the skies had opened up outside. Been walking outside he'd have gotten soaked.

So yeah, taking a walk inside was a great idea. Boring but still better than listening to all the bickering downstairs.

All the doors were open up here on the third floor, probably to air them out, so if Jason wanted to he could look through the doors and catch glimpses of the rain outside. Not much point in that. Rain was rain, no matter where you were in Gotham. Rain over decrepit buildings wasn't any different than rain over the pine and bare-branched oak outside.

"Jason."

Jason stopped, turned around and then grinned at finding Tim lounging on the window seat one of the rooms he'd just passed. The fucking insane part was that he'd perfected the look of a 13 year old in the last month, all except for those too-old eyes. Tim smiled, shy and sweet, as he squirmed on the window seat and then gave Jason a look that was all the sex all the time, kink set to ten thousand.

"Would've expected you downstairs needling the demon-brat," Jason said as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"Who do you think set him off?" Tim asked and yeah, there was the Tim Jason loved so much, smirky little bastard.

"You get him past hand jobs yet?" Jason asked because of course he'd been keeping tabs. 

He and Alfred had bets that Tim would succeed in properly taking Damian's virginity before he was back to normal. Alfred was sure Tim would. Jason didn't think so. The demon-brat was pretty damned stubborn on that subject.

"Sadly, no," Tim sighed. "You've been absent a lot."

"Things to do, people to see," Jason said with a little shrug. Truth was, he had been busy. Otherwise he would have been nailing Tim so hard he couldn't walk since day one. "Idiot mages to beat bloody until they actually figure out how to fix this."

Tim's cheeks went pink, adorable on his younger, chubbier face, as he smiled and nodded. But he bit his lip and looked outside rather than standing, looking Jason in the face or even giving Jason an appropriately sarcastic response about starting to enjoy being younger again.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason asked.

"I thought you might be uncomfortable with me," Tim said, the shrug and smile one of his truths that were a lie.

Jason snorted. "Nope. Got no problem with you being a skinny little twerp, Tim. I'd just rather have the normal you back. It's hard to pick up your slack."

Tim snorted and laughed a hell of a lot more like himself. He spread his legs, planted his hands between them and leaned forward to lick his lips at Jason. And yeah, there went Jason's cock, waking up and taking notice.

"So if you'd been around...?" Tim asked.

"None of the others would have gotten a chance at you," Jason replied. He sauntered into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him so Alfred wouldn't see anything if he happened to come up here. "I'd have been nailing you to the bed the entire month. Both our balls woulda fallen off."

Tim laughed, breathless and cute and wicked as every sin ever imagined. His eyes ran over Jason's body, feet to crotch to face and back to Jason's crotch again. By the time Jason had sauntered over, slow and casual, Tim's breath was coming faster.

"Horny at this age, were you?" Jason murmured as he pulled Tim up and into his arms.

Tim wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and his legs around Jason's waist. "All the time. It's better this time around. I know what to do with all that sexual energy."

"So do I," Jason said. "Your room or right here?"

"Here, and next door and the room after that," Tim said, grinning wickedly. "Fuck me in every room in the Manor, Jay."

"Your spell's not going to last that long," Jason laughed.

He carried Tim over to the bed, a big four-poster with heavy wood posts and a frame that could have been used as a bomb shelter. The mattress was hard as a rock, too, but that just made it a better platform for playing in Jason's opinion. Tim pouted a little at how hard the bed was but only for as long as it took for Jason to pull his jacket off and his T-shirt, tossing both aside.

"Doesn't have to be just before the spell breaks," Tim suggested. 

He pulled his shirt off, unbuckled his belt and then pushed his too-loose pants down without opening the fly. So damned skinny at this age, fucking ridiculous. His left nipple was purple, bruised as if he'd taken a hard hit but the way Tim ran his fingers over it told Jason that he hadn't been practicing when he got that.

"Cass or Dick getting overenthusiastic?" Jason asked. He knocked Tim's fingers away and pinched the bruised nipple just to watch Tim squirm and gasp, his cock twitching between his legs.

"Cass," Tim panted. "Ow. Oh fuck, Jay!"

His back arched as Jason pulled. When Jason let go Tim pouted again, glaring up at Jason as if stopping was an unforgivable offense.

"We got time," Jason murmured. He pushed Tim back onto the bed, gestured for Tim to spread his legs and then grinned at how wet with lube Tim's ass already was. "You have seriously been getting nailed, haven't you?"

"I found my old stash of sex toys," Tim laughed as he pushed two fingers from each hand into his ass, spreading it open for Jason. "And yes, Cass was... very enthusiastic yesterday. And last night before patrol. And this morning early. Before lunch, too."

Jason bit his lip, watching Tim's fingers thrusting into his very wet, very loose, very ready ass. How the hell could anyone have thought that Tim was anything other than a slut? Well, not a slut. But ready and eager and enthusiastic about sex pretty much any time he could get it.

"Not going to last if you keep that crap up," Jason said.

"Me or you?" Tim panted.

"If your balls even have another round in them," Jason snorted. "No, me, genius."

Tim grinned. It wasn't a comforting smile at all. "I have a few cock rings in my pants pockets. You could try one of them. Or two or three."

Jason shuddered, turned and grabbed Tim's pants and then bit his lip again. One cock ring just his size. Two more that were just right to really punish his shaft. And then one that'd be torture right behind the head of his cock.

"I don't know where you got them, why or who you intended them for," Jason said as he laid them on Tim's belly, stripped his pants and boots off, and then struggled to pull his socks off while hopping on one foot with his cock slapping against his thighs. "But I'm using them. Fuck you for an hour and a half with those on."

"Uh, all of them?" Tim's voice went so squeaky, his eyes so wide, that Jason snickered.

"Hey, CBT is a thing that some people enjoy, Timmy," Jason said. He tossed the socks across the room and then crawled between Tim's legs so that he could rub off a bit on Tim's skinny little belly. "Didn't know I liked that, did you?"

Tim shook his head, fingers still thrusting into his ass. The arm on top, reaching between his legs, made it tough for Jason to really rub off on him but hey, that wasn't really the plan for this afternoon. Strapping the first snap-on cock ring tight around his cock and balls, right at the base where they connected to his body, was. The other three were rubber so Jason stretched them one by one and slid them down to the two-thirds point, one thirds and then just behind the head of his cock.

He gasped and shook at how damned tight the littlest one was. Made his cock feel like it was going to explode, like every single nerve was about to burst into flames. Better still, Tim stared at his cock with his mouth dropped open as if it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

"Be like ridges," Jason murmured as he tugged Tim's fingers out of his ass and then rubbed the head of his cock over Tim's hole. "Fuck, you are so ready! I hope you kept track of how many times you got laid so far."

Tim gasped and laughed and moaned and laughed, nodding. He opened his mouth to reply but Jason thrust into him and all that came out was a squeak that was totally appropriate to Tim's physical age.

"Cute," Jason murmured.

"Shut up!" Tim said with that pout again. "Fuck me, damn it!"

"Mmm, you got it, Timmy."

He pulled Tim's legs up onto his shoulders and then leaned forward so that Tim's knees pressed against his chest. Must have been plenty flexible at this age because Tim didn't wince or protest at all. Instead he moaned and nodded urgently, tugging at Jason's shoulders as if it wasn't enough weight bearing down on him.

Jason chuckled and settled down just a bit more before he started slowly fucking Tim's ass. His cock ached from the rings making orgasm impossible, ached from how wet and soft and ready Tim's ass was. He'd only felt Tim like this once, a couple of years ago. Tim had shown up at his safe house three days after his eighteenth birthday with lube, six vibrators of various sizes and shapes and a huge box of condoms. They'd fucked for three days, off and on, mostly on.

He still didn't know what had inspired the need to fuck to exhaustion but he was grateful that Tim had come to him for it. Kid was still the kinkiest person that Jason had ever known and now he seemed to get off on the sensation of the cock rings around Jason's prick, too.

"Like that, do you?" Jason whispered as he slowly sped up.

"Harder!" Tim gasped. He nodded and wheezed and nodded harder as Jason wrapped his hands around Tim's shoulders, making it so that Tim couldn't do anything but take it.

"When I'm ready," Jason said and laughed at Tim's glare. "Hey, you may be in a hurry but it's been a while for me. Let me enjoy this sloppy little ass. You feel like a ten dollar street worker trying to pay a thousand dollar debt. Like it. Like how much you enjoy having cocks inside of you. Like how you feel, how you sound, every one of those sexy little noises you make."

Tim's cheeks went pink then blazingly red. He thumped a fist against Jason's ribs first. Then he curled upwards so that he could press his forehead against Jason's collarbone. He was so small right now that Jason completely covered him.

Tiny little body, so hot and wet, so ready for Jason's cock to take him. Even with the cock rings Jason felt like he was going to come like a fire house. Not possible, not with four of the things but his balls still tightened and Jason sped up, obedient to Tim's gasping whimpers and the nails digging into his sides.

Yeah, make Tim come, make him scream even though he didn't have air. Then he'd flip Tim over and hold him down, fuck him so slow and gentle that it wound Tim up like an old fashioned watch with a spring.

They would do it here, then next door and the room after that. Jason would fuck Tim in every single room in the manor if he had to and yeah, he absolutely had to when Tim's head dropped back and his mouth was open so wide, just like his eyes that stared at nothing, nothing, everything. Jesus tap-dancing Christ, Jason could see the orgasm ripple across Tim's face, could feel his body tense and ass pulse out of rhythm with Jason's faster and faster thrusts.

"Come!" Jason barked. "Come now!"

Tim's body locked up as wet bloomed between them. He screamed, that horrible wonderful scream that was all emotion and no air and then Jason's balls tried to slam an orgasm through the cock ring. It rebounded and Jason screamed with Tim, hands clenching hard enough to leave bruises on Tim's shoulders, as the pain of having his orgasm blocked made it feel like he was coming backwards.

"Oh fuck," Jason whimpered. "Oh fuck. Fuck yes!"

Tim's body shuddered under Jason and then he nearly bucked Jason right the fuck off the bed. Jason pulled back, stared and then laughed because there was his Tim, twenty-one, covered in scars and sexy as all hell.

His left nipple was still bruised. His stomach was still wet with come. And yeah, Jason had left some damned nice bruises on Tim's shoulders.

"Pity," Jason said as Tim blinked stupidly and then crowed with delight as he ran his hands over his rock-hard abs and down to the cock that looked ready for another round right the fuck now.

"This is a pity?" Tim snapped, glaring at Jason.

"Yeah," Jason said. He leaned close and kissed Tim, just a peck. "I was planning on rolling you over and holding you down as I fucked you slow and gentle. Be so easy with that little body. Not so easy to completely cover you up when you're grown up again."

Tim looked at him, a dawning horror sweeping across his face as he realized that yeah, it would have been awesome, especially given how much Tim liked to be dominated and held down. He tipped his head back and glared at the deep blue canopy over their heads.

"You have to be kidding me," Tim complained. He pouted at Jason and it was just as effective now as it'd been when he was younger. "Mages suck! First he fucks up the battle and now sex, too? You haven't beaten him up hard enough, Jay. You couldn't have!"

Jason started laughing. He shook his head and then stroked his bound, aching cock. Tim's eyes locked onto it and he licked his lips.

"Hey, we can still play," Jason purred. "There are things we can do now that you couldn't before."

Tim nodded. "True. Get back over here. I'm ready to go again and it feels like I haven't had sex in a month."

"Good that I can hold out as long as you need then, Baby Bird," Jason replied as he pushed Tim back onto the bed again. "We got all the time in the world."

The End


End file.
